Chandelier
by Blissful Illusions
Summary: After Itachi Uchiha s death, she had become broken. Then after the Edo Tensei Itachi Uchiha departed this world yet again, she had become hopeless. Twice she had to endure the bitter heartbreak, but what she really feared was a third time. Now she lives in a destructive way hoping for the day when Death claims her, so she may be reunited with him once more. (Musical lyrics by Sia)


_Party girls don't get hurt_

She thought that they couldn't hurt her if she ignored them.

_Can't feel anything, when will I learn_

Her body was too intoxicated from all those alcohol and thus was depleting.

_I push it down, push it down_

All those pitiful emotions attempt to lure her back into agonizing misery, but she represses on.

_I'm the one "for a good time call"_

Her reputation had gone from village sweetheart to the village's taboo with her excessive impulsive behaviours.

_Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell_

There were always those vexations that tantalize the shame back into her wretched life. Couldn't they see that she was happier this way? No more duty, no more honour, just selfishness.

_I feel the love, feel the love_

Whenever she makes her way down to the party district, she realizes a sense of belonging.

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

There goes her first drink of the night…it was still too young.

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

Then there goes another…keep it coming.

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

And another…she still needs more to numb her pain.

_Throw em back, till I lose count_

How many did she have already? Things were turning hazy as her vision became blurry, but it doesn't matter as long as she could escape those torments.

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

There was no stopping as the fun was just beginning; it was one club after the next.

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_

Were there any hopes or aspirations left for her?

_Like it doesn't exist_

With his departure, he took away her future.

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_

It seemed like she was free from love's vicious grasp, but she had never felt so trapped.

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

It was a wound only time could heal, but then again how long did she have left before her abusive lifestyles catches up to her?

_And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

No one had seen the fragile side of her…the one where she huddles herself rocking back and forth in a dark corner.

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

They all witnessed the delusional her…the "It" girl who couldn't care less.

_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

Had no one heard her cries for aid in those eerily silent nights?

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

All they heard was those rumours of how she was up to no good.

_On for tonight_

Could she endure another dawn and outlast another dusk?

_Sun is up, I'm a mess_

Miraculously she managed to make it home from another wild night, but the bitter disgust still remains.

_Gotta get out now, gotta run from this_

What was she doing? This isn't her…or at least this wasn't her. How did it all come to this?

_Here comes the shame, here comes the shame_

Miscellaneous different sentiments triumph over her soberness…the humiliation, the confusion, and the guilt.

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

Where is the damn sake?!

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

Her anxiety rises as she became short of breath.

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

What the hell is happening?!

_Throw em back till I lose count_

Is she finally dying? She thought death was her salvation, but why was she so terrified?

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

She writhed, but it seemed as if some unknown force was cheering for her to fight on.

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_

Never once had she felt so motivated…to struggle against all odds for a tomorrow.

_Like it doesn't exist_

She had once wanted to fade away into obscurity, but this was no longer the case.

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_

She must withstand, no matter the cost, because it would be what he wanted for her.

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

She dances dangerously close on the faint boundary of life and death.

_And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

Tears rimmed her delicate lashes…she wanted to live.

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

The past doesn't define her future…the present is what was important.

_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

Even with him gone…there were still many other who cared sincerely for her.

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

His passing didn't mean that he had abandoned her…it was a wake-up call for her to see all those bright possibilities in her young life.

_On for tonight_

Metamorphosis.

_On for tonight_

The mellow rays of warmth shone gently on her frame.

_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

The woe was slowly descending into nothingness.

_Oh I'm just holding on for tonight_

An affectionate voice filled her ears.

_On for tonight_

Her eyes were met with another's loving gaze.

_On for tonight_

He reached out and softly caressed her face.

_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

How thoughtless had she been not to realize his presence.

_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

He had always been there for her.

_Oh I'm just holding on for tonight_

A weak whimper escaped from her lips as they curved upwards.

_On for tonight_

He acknowledged her effort with a doting nod.

_On for tonight_

"I made it (although it had been a strenuous journey).

I'm here (did you wait for too long?).

I'm finally here with you (I will be able to rest in peace now)."


End file.
